when darkness falls
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: lies plus hurt equals chaos. this is what fairy tail plunges into when Gray is not what he seems, and whose the boy that looks a lot like midnight?
1. chaos

Hi another mewsugarpudd and kisshufan4ever fic.

Hoteye calmly looked at the wall of his prison contemplating the words Jura had kindly spoken to him before he was taken away. Did he really mean it? Suddenly the heavy bolt on his reinforced steel door ground open. If this door didn't contain highly potent anti-magic he would have used heavens eye to acknowledge the visitor, but as it was he would have to sit and wait patiently pondering who this mystery visitor could be. Hoteye doesn't have any known family apart from Wally whose location is unknown, and being in oracion seis doesn't exactly encourage friends. He gasped as Jura his new friend walked into his cell with Erza Scarlet. Jura waved kindly, while Erza nodded coolly.

"Do you know why we are here Richard-dono?" Jura inquired curiously. Hoteye shook his head while switching from gazing at Jura to Erza.

"We have brought someone to see you," Erza informed the puzzled man on the floor " Wally." Hoteye gaped at the blocky man who walked into his cell.

"Wally" He whispered as his eyes filled up with tears. The man in question walked up to his long lost brother and wrapped him up in an embrace, his eyes also brimming with tears. Erza an Jura nodded briskly before muttering brief goodbyes and stepping outside the magic numbing walls so the two brothers could catch up. After a while Wally stepped out, wiping out his eyes furtively.

"So have you made arrangements to see him again" Erza questioned persistently. Wally nodded as they walked casually through the prison, gazing at the cells.

"I don't think all of oracion seis were truly evil" Jura mentions under his breath. Little did he know, not only his two companions heard his parting remark to the prison.

"Interesting" A dark haired boy remarked from inside his prison. "Interesting."

No one notices one black silhouette slink into the building. Freezing the bars of Brains cell and breaking him out sufficiently. Brain walked out the cell and slunk into the shadows after the man stopping briefly he looked in at the sleeping form of his adopted son before proceeding out the building. He only made it half way across the prison yard when a huge explosion took place. Followed shortly by a shadow slowly emerging into the cold night air acknowledging who it was Brain made his hasty getaway. Unbeknown to him the shadow was slowly following a few feet behind.

~1 week later~

News of the prison break spread round like wild fire though the council had not yet released the names of those who were dead or had escaped yet as it was still uncertain who had made it out alive. Of course the news had reached fairy tail first as the three guilds who had previously fought the oracion seis was needed once again to find the missing prisoners who's identity was only revealed to them. Four of the oracion seis had escaped and it was there job to find them. Unknown to them there job was about to become a lot easier. The twelve of them were all sitting at fairy tails bar when suddenly a bright light shone through the room illuminating everything in its path. When the light died down a voice spoke up.

"walikuwa ni i? (were am I)" a boy with white hair said. The strange thing was he looked just like midnight except were Midnights clothes are black his are white and vice verse the only other differences were his beads were blue and his choker red. Another odd thing about the boy was a penguin tattoo on his chest.

Suddenly the boy and Gray gaped at each other.

"Kowalski?" Gray stuttered. " Lakini I walidhani wamekufa" (but I thought you were dead).

" Sawa hapa" (same here) Kowalski replied.

The rest of the group assembled around the pair, staring in awe and confusion. The two felt a lot of eyes boring into their backs and Gray whipped round sheepishly.

"Err" Gray squirmed under the inquisitive glances the others were throwing. "This is Kowalski." The others looked from the awkward (now in his boxers) ice mage in front of them to the mysterious boy behind him. Though they were momentarily distracted by the guild doors being thrown open dramatically and a figure stepping into the room.

"Kowalski, Gray kuja kwako na mimi" (your coming with me) He commanded as he stepped into the light revealing himself to be non other than Brain. Everyone gasped as the two boys complied with his orders.

"Gray what are you doing?" Natsu yelled making the ice mage wince and recoil.

"I'm the eighth member of oracion seis" He declared "And Kowalski is the seventh." The look of pain and betrayal on everyone's face as an oracion seis mark replaced Gray's fairy tail symbol and one appears on Kowalski's forearm.

"He is also Midnight's twin" Brain informs them gaining even more looks of disdain.


	2. the dark heart

Don't worry. This is all just a dream …

* * *

Chaos descended over the fairy tail guild. In the midst of this fear and lack of trust was the cause of this mental relapse casually ignoring the plunging sanity of those around them. They continued to chat in the foreign language.

"Habari gani ?" (how are you?) Gray inquired.

"Faini shukrani " (fine thanks) Kowalski replied, setting his friends mind at rest.

Brain watched the chaos he had made with a satisfied smirk. BANG. The guilds door flew open and in walked Midnight. A death aura suddenly filled the guild causing it to become

unusually silent. Kowalski gasped audibly. A look of shock was plastered on his face at the other boys sudden entrance.

"Midnight?" Kowalski yelled out.

"Ah the two brothers meet again" Brain cackles with glee.

Suddenly a black glow filled the room and both boys clutched their heads in agony. Writhing in pain on the floor, their eyes glazed over unseeing. As the black light dimmed both boys stopped there agonised screams. Midnight looked at Kowalski, fear etched on his face and bolted out of the guild. Kowalski looked at gray in wonder before following there companion. The guild once again erupted in madness so they didn't notice the departure of brain and a black silhouette.

~With Midnight~

Panting, Midnight finally came to a halt at a small clearing. Staggering , he reflected on the scene in his memory that has scarred him badly.

_A blood curdling scream echoed round the dark tower. Midnight ran as fast as he could towards the source. The scene he now witnessed was his little sister dieing at the hands of his own brother._

"_Akuma !" he screams picking up the small body and holding it close, Midnight looked up at his brother in despair and sadness. Kowalski just laughed at the scene. This is the moment Midnight changed for ever, the day the one thing he valued most was taken away from him._

A salmon coloured boy grinned from his place in the shadows as he observed the mage opposite him. In one swift motion he revealed his presence.

"I have a proposal," He mutters "That you simply cant resist." Midnight looked up from the floor in confusion. Glancing briefly at the boy, he quickly registered the fact that this was indeed one of his old enemies.

"So do you want to hear my proposal or not?" Natsu enquired impatiently.

"O-okay what is it?" Midnight stutters nervously, palms clammy.

"Well if you come with me, I can bring you someone precious." Natsu informed the quivering male. Midnight pondered this thought for a while.

"Who do you mean?" He questioned curiously.

"A little someone known as Akuma" Natsu smirked, relishing the incredulous look of shock on his old enemies face.

"But she's dead?" Midnight yelled, not trusting Natsu at all.

"She was saved by a girl called Shi" Natsu said smugly. Midnight recalled this name but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"The traitors girlfriend" Natsu prompted. Gasps were wrenched from Midnights throat as he registered this new piece of information. So his brother had acquired a girlfriend, had he? How could he go on living unashamed after all he has done. Rage bubbled deep within him, and Midnight resisted the urge to find his older brother and give him a good punching.

"Well are we agreed?" Natsu inquired calmly. Midnight nodded once, signalling his interest in the offer.

~In an unknown destination~

A ritual was gradually reaching its climax. In the middle of the dark room a make shift alter was set up, and tied tightly to this alter was a boy. An eerie blue light hovered around him and had been for some time. The sound of chanting and screams echoed around the place making it seem much larger then it actually was. Sweat poured down the boys face as he fought against the tight bound which cut into his wrist and held his arms above his head, causing a small line of blood to ooze down his arm. The speaker was a tall man, obviously he had done this many of a time as he spoke the words with an outstanding amount of accuracy. However the man was not alone, there was another figure standing tensely in the corner. The ritual was a strange one, one the country hadn't seen in many years in fact the last person to use it was a follower of Zeref.

This ritual was a power draining ritual. It drains a persons magic and gives it to the speaker making them twice as powerful then he or she already is. It has been banned for 70 years as most people die before its even completed.

Suddenly the old oak door flew across the room, wiping out a good few worshipers on the way. Standing in the place were the door once hung was two angry boys. Lighting struck behind them lighting up the room, illuminating the faces of the people in the ritual. The boys looked in shock at three familiar faces in the crowd and there anger sky rocketed.

"Natsu you ***************" Gray screamed with fury.

_This scene has been censored for the safety of our dear readers. Please enjoy this film of Voldermorts loreal__advert. Come on viewers, its cause your worth it._

"OI your the one who betrayed Fairy tail" Natsu lamely retorted.

Gray did not take this to kindly.

"Ice make geyser" he yelled.

"Fire dragons iron fist" Natsu screamed back.

Suddenly Gray was enveloped in a black light.

"Black ice SHADOW" He yelled. Standing in Gray's place was a man cloaked in black, with his face hidden in a black mask.

"I am Shadow, user of black ice and Gray Fullbuster's alter ego" He reveals in an emotionless tone that struck fear into the hearts of many. A fierce battle began, the heartless ice beast and the temperamental dragon slayer. Black and red light clashed in the air, sparks flew threw the air nearly setting the place alight. At first it seemed Natsu had the upper hand until Shadow called out:

"Black ice heart éclat !" The attack knocked Natsu against the wall causing him to become instantly unconscious. Meanwhile, Kowalski was saving Midnight. Battling fiercely, Kowalski realised two things. One, Gray's a little pre-occupied and two, he wasn't able to use magic against certain mages. Suddenly a girl (see bottom for link of what she looks like) smashed through the skylight ninja style.

"Right battle time" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Shi?" Kowalski whispered, thoughtfully. The girl turned and nodded, grinning.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Shi replied. Then the real battle commenced. Shi and Kowalski fought relentlessly together, both fearing for Midnights health. After what seemed like eternity, but was actually a mere couple of seconds, they reached the main speaker. But he was proving to be a toughie. Shi right hooked, he'd dodge and left jab. Kowalski executed a perfect uppercut, he'd duck and swing his leg at Kowalski's. The fight gradually got more intense, and now all three participants were feeling the heat. Luckily the main magic sealers were down for the count, so Shi and Kowalski could freely use magic.

"Black ice shadow box" Kowalski gasped, hurling the magic attack with sheer force.

"Reaper's scythe sweep" Shi shouted with ambiance (yes Shi is a reaper, got a problem take it up with someone who cares). Sadly, both attacks were blocked by a flourish of the villains dastardly quill pen. This sufficiently cheesed both Shi and Kowalski off. They quickly resorted back to hand to hand combat, were Shi had a definite advantage down to the fact that she has a giant scythe. Expertly, Shi swung her favourite weapon at the offender. The attack struck, throwing the solid script mage into a wall with a satisfying crunch. But this charming young couple (note my sarcasm) hadn't finished with him yet. Stalking over, like a hunter to its prey, Kowalski swiftly threw a merciless kick into the man's groin. Groaning in pain, the man in question doubled up, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth. He was now seeing the full wrath of two usually kind and considerate people. Also he was now realising why reapers are so good at harvesting souls. They are viciously ruthless. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Its to late" He muttered, a hearty chuckle escaping his cracked lips. He was quickly silenced with a strong punch to his jaw, delivered by the one, the only, the extremely scary Shi. The last noises that reached his poor ears was the crack of his own jaw and the subsiding screams of Midnight.

"No" Kowalski moaned, sprinting over to his struggling brothers side. He immediately released him, supporting him when he fell. Midnight glanced up briefly before feebly pushing Kowalski in the chest. Kowalski gazed at Midnight, confused.

"I don't need your help, you murdered Akuma" Midnight hissed, stubbornly.

"What, that was Brain" Kowalski mumbled tearfully. Midnight looked into the sincere, hurting eyes of his brother, knowing he'd been tricked to believe that Kowalski was a murderer. His eyes closed slowly, no matter how much he fought against it. He silently slipped into sub-consciousness.

"Midnight !" Kowalski shrieked causing Gray to revert back to his usual form before running over full of concern and worry.

Kowalski sunk down to his knees clutching his brother close. Tears dripped down his cheeks falling onto his brothers forehead. This heart wrenching scene of love and depression was interrupted by a bored voice piping up from the shadows.

"Yeah, yeah we all know he's dead you don't have to go on about it. Seriously the first decent battle all week and you interrupt it with mush" Brain rants furiously. If looks could kill, Brain would be an ugly, quivering pile of goo.

"You heartless beast," Kowalski screamed "First Akuma, now Midnight, when will you stop?" Brain just smirked at the infuriated boy before him, irking him further. Kowalski was about to launch a strong attack when Gray held him back. He snarled at his friend, demanding to be released.

"Hush, he might have something important to say" Gray spoke quietly, patting his old friend on the back reassuringly. Kowalski nodded, as even through the red haze of rage clouding his vision, he could realise that this made sense, and could possibly give them vital clues to curing his beloved younger brother. Dutifully, he turned his head to the bane of his existence.

"In the great abyss of time, our lives are merely a stain. In these lives there will be many things that annoy you, and you cannot get rid of them all," Brain replied casually "So how do you know which to pick?" Everyone stared at Brain confused, mulling over possible answers in their heads. Yet Kowalski remained unfazed.

"You go for the one that knows your weakness" He smirked, proud of his carefully worded answer.

"Yes. For me that is your family. I will not stop until I am the most powerful !" And with that parting statement, Brain turned on his heel and exited the hall. Many people gaped after him. Kowalski's gaze was glued to the floor, like bees to honey, and he was trembling profoundly. Whether in anger or fear, they could only guess. Gray was torn between chasing that stupid big head and giving him a good pounding, or staying to help Kowalski. Shi calmly made her way over to the boys and nestled into Kowalski, muttering encouraging words into his ear as he cradled Midnight protectively. That pretty much made Gray's mind up for him. Hauling himself upwards, he was about to bolt out of the door, but another voice echoed through the suffocating silence.

"Well Brain made a nice exit there" Another man trilled. Stepping out of the shadows that were draped round him like a robe spun out of the finest silk. "My name is Fakir, and I'm in charge of these parts.!"

* * *

_Hi guys heres the link to Shi and Kowalski kisshufan4ever at deviant art .com_


	3. More madness

When darkness falls

Hi sorry it took so long we're kinda lazy any one who's still reading this have fun

Everyone stared at fakir curiously. The silence in the room was broken by Fakir saying "Yes brain does make a wonderful exit" Giggling partly to himself and partly to his enraptured audience.

Gray growled disapointed that his chance to capture Brain had been stolen by this nasal toned idiot.

"And why are you here?" Shi inquired while staring out of her big, blue eyes.

"I'm here to collect my nephews " Fakir stated calmly, while staring coolly at kowalski and midnight who was clutched in his arms.

"Wait what?" Shi's eyes drifted over to her boyfriend, bemused.

Kowalski stared at the man in front of him in horror, trying to piece together this new information he had just received.

At a loss for words Kowalski stared open mouthed at the newly identified man.

He was snapped out of his trance like state when he heard the small barely audible groan from Midnight. Looking down at the battered boy in his arms he quickly shifted his concern to his brother. Gray also hearing the weak groaning stared at the boy.

"Where are we going to take him Kowalski?" Gray says in barely a whisper still not certain on whether or not the man was friend or foe.

"I don't know" Was the hushed reply . Kowalski stared at the stirring boy in his arms. He watched his brothers desperate attempt to get up.

"You know you shouldn't try to get up" Fakir stated sounding bored.

"Why not?" Midnight hissed through the pain.

"Well if you try it and die don't blame me" Fakir said blandly looking at his nails like a bored teenage girl.

Midnight probably should have listened to the warning because as soon as he sat up pain shot through his body and the world started to spin around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kowalski shouts concerned for his brother who was now worryingly silent.

"After effects of surviving I guess" Fakir shrugs the question of.

"We need to get him to a doctor now" Shi contributed eyes not leaving Fakir for a moment.

"We can't" Gray says the simplicity of his statement shining through his worry.

"Why not?" Kowalski shouts, panic creeping into his voice.

"He's a crimnal wanted by the magic council for his role in Oracion seis as soon as you take him in he'll just be arrested" Gray explained.

"I'll save him but you'll have to take a couple of trials and if you fail he'll have nothing to lose" Fakir announces.

"What if we dont want to perform the trials?" Gray asks.

"Then he'll die any way" Fakir says in a tone that was most commonly used with three year olds.

Kowalski glances at his brother again. Little moans of pain escaped his mouth along and a trickle of blood dribbled out the corner with them. He was in a bad shape, and by the looks of it would not be a live much longer.

"I'll do it" Kowalski anounces.

"You all need to join the trials." Fakir interrupts with sadistic glee .

"Ok" They say reluctantly as they glance at the pleading look their friend was giving them.

"Ok let us begin" He anounces snapping his fingers.

**Well tada hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. The first trial

Hi Mewsugarpudd here and I just wanted to say how sorry I am that everyone had to wait so long for this. It was my fault.

Fakir smirked as the collection of mages around him started cursing profoundly at the darkness surrounding them.

"Shut up you big babies welcome to the first trial" Fakir taunted, bringing his long fingers together in a quick, fluid motion effectively lighting up the room.

Gray, Shi and Kowalski instinctively moved together at the scenes painted on the walls. Each wall had a different yet equally horrifying image splashed on it. The first was of a very familiar demon.

"Deliora" Gray's whisper echoed through the air, his barely concealed emotions of rage and fear clearly showing his thoughts on the demon. A hiss escaped Kowalski's clenched teeth as Shi stared curiously surveyed the demon that had caused so much pain and ruined many lives.

"Whoa," Shi muttered under her breath "That's one ugly demon and I've seen my Nan in the bath."

All the occupants in the room slowly swivelled round to observe every wall. The final three walls all depicted something that would upset the three friends. One of the walls had a young couple had a young couple painted on. The male had black hair spiked up in a relatively familiar style and hazel eyes and was a simple black tuxedo and crisp white dress shirt paired with smart black shoes that emphasized his pale skin wonderfully. While the woman had long blonde hair flowing down her back and black as night eyes as a long black dress with ruffled shirt and tight black corset that hugged her slender frame. Gray's hands clenched into fists so tightly that when he finally opened the to stroke the woman's hair, tiny droplets of blood dribbled out of the tiny crescents his nails had made in his palms.

"Mum, dad" To a normal person his voice would seem cold and detached but Kowalski could recognize the sheer agony laying under the chilly exterior. Fakir's giggle made everyone jump in surprise.

"Why don't you look at your wall Kowalski" The man pointed to the third wall and Kowalski's body betrayed him by slowly turning to rest upon the suggested wall. He jerked as the image filtered through his brain. There on the wall in front of him, flanked by two shadows that he guessed were his parents, was his sweet little sister Akuma. Pain coursed through his body as he saw the gleeful shine in her red eyes. Red. The colour of blood. Another shudder ran through his body as he tore his eyes away. Shi took a deep breath of trepidation before pivoting on one foot to see what horror was painted on her wall. A scream of terror jumped of her mouth. The two boys instantly joined her and Gray proceeded to stare at her in confusement. On the final wall was a giant apricot with a knife through it's centre. Its juices seemed to drip down and formed a puddle under the initial picture. In its centre was two shadowy, vague female silhouettes. Shi eyes were glazed in fear and she physically wrenched herself away from the wall.

"Is this our first trial, looking at walls?" Gray had long ago mastered the art of deadpanning and he thought the skill fitted this comment nicely. Fakir, however, shook his head in amusement.

"No this is a nice little warm up" Fakir stated calmly while the three mages looked at him worriedly. With a loud clank and the sound of bricks grating against bricks the walls started lifting up to reveal that they were standing on a relatively large platform. Oh and they were hovering over a very dark pit.

"Oh how original" The mocking note in Shi's voice was unmistakable even as she snapped out of the trance she had been residing in. Fakir's glare only served to make her smile evilly.

"Well how's this for originality" He smirked as the platform tilted upside down resulting in a lot of shrieks as gravity decided not to make an exception for the teenagers as they plunged to their doom.

"Wheeeeeeeeee" Shi laughed.

"Ice make slide" Gray screamed as his a magic gave off an icy wind that whipped his raven locks around his head. The slide ungracefully dumped them on the ground.

"Ouch" Was the only word spoken as they surveyed their surroundings.

Which was a whole lot of dark.

"Oh great not this again" Kowalski grumbled.

Evil chuckling filled the chamber as dark shadows encircled them.

"No!" Gray choked out as the faces were revealed as the trio's loved ones and friends stared at them with dark, soulless eyes.

They were ; Lucy, Erza and Midnight still dripping blood from his last encounter with crazed mages.

Erza was the first to strike Gray just barely dodged the sharp sword hurtling towards him. And promptly tripped over Lucy's outstretched foot. And Erza's sword was swiftly placed over his throat. His eyes flitted to were Kowalski was trying to outwit Midnight without actually hurting him and Shi was attempting to avoid being on the wrong side of the celestial mage's whip.

"Oh hell" He thought as he realised that he was facing Erza on his own. And he was currently underneath her sword…


End file.
